


Gabriel, Fred, George and Harry (Thinking about changing the title)

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Fred Weasley Dies, Fred Weasley Lives, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Possessing George Weasley, Harry Potter Cooks, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Lonely Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Pagan Gods, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), Prankster Harry Potter, Pregnant Harry Potter, Prophecy, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Harry Potter, Resurrection Stone, Sentient Deathly Hallows, The Deathly Hallows, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Virgin Harry Potter, Weasley Twins are Gabriel's True Vessels, Zachariah (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, season 5, seriously no one has thought of this!!!, virgin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Gabriel have a pair of true vessels known as Fred and George Weasley.The Trickster has been watching over the twins and was their secret friend for most of their life while he was trying to find the virgin sorcerer who is to be impregnated by his own magic before his siblings and the demons could find him first.George loses Fred during the Battle at Hogwarts. Realizing that there is no choice, he decides to be Gabriel’s vessel on the condition that he revived his twin first and that he has to protect his twin.Meanwhile Harry is dealing with the aftermath of his victory along with losses and his loneliness ... Suddenly his wish for a family came true due to his powerful magic and he is now with child...Now Gabriel and Fred are protecting Harry from Heaven and Hell as they try to help him get laid before he gives birth while Fred is dealing with difficulties about his twin who is now possessed by their childhood friend...





	1. Gabriel's Two Vessels

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO HOW COME NO ONE IN FANFICTION THOUGHT OF A STORY WHERE ONE OF THE WEASLEY TWINS IS GABRIEL'S VESSEL!!!

_ (Flashback) _

 

_ Out in a grassy yard, a pair of small identical red haired boys come to the Trickster laughing. _

 

_ “We have a discussion and we have game for you Loki” said Fred smiling. _

 

_ “Ok what is it?” said Gabriel smiling. _

 

_ “Guess which one of us is Fred?” said George laughing. _

 

_ “If I guess right?” said the trickster. _

 

_ “We’ll be your friends forever” said Fred. _

 

_ “And if I guess wrong” said Gabriel. _

 

_ “You do what we want” said George. _

 

_ “Now start!” said Fred. _

 

_ Gabriel smirks as he knees down to look closely at the twins. He pretended to think as he stands up and walks around looking at the Weasley Twins. Gabriel looks at George. _

 

_ “...You’re George and you’re Fred” said Gabriel.  _

 

_ “He’s no George I am!” said Fred. _

 

_ “Honestly you called yourself our friend” said George. _

 

_ Gabriel cross his arms and gives them a smug look which let the twins know that they can’t fool him. _

 

_ The twins sighs defeated… _

 

_ “Just joking I am Fred” said Fred. _

 

_ “You win” said George. _

 

_ “You seem to be happy about me winning your game” said Gabriel smiling in comforting way. _

 

_ “...We’re just glad that for once we found another person who can tell us apart...only our family knows but sometimes  _ _ they can be easily trick by us _ _ and everyone else can’t tell us apart…” said Fred sadly. _

 

_ “Sure it’s fun to trick people... especially about who is who ... _ _ but sometimes it’s not funny _ _ … sometimes we’re tired of people confusing me for Fred and him for me” said George looking down. _

 

_ Gabriel smiles at them in assurance. _

 

_ “Loki...How did you know that I’m Fred and he’s George?” asked Fred happily. _

 

_ The Trickster laughs as he crosses his arms. _

 

_ “Let’s just say I’m been around twins for several years...out of all of them,  _ **_each of you two are very special in your own way_ ** _ ” said Gabriel as he hug the boys. _

 

_ (Flashback ends) _

 

George is sitting down carrying Fred as he dries his tears, strokes where his right ear was and looks up to the sky.

 

“ **Yes** ...” he said sadly.

 

“What was that?” said a short man coming to him with a comforting smile.

 

“You heard me....I want him back and then you can use me like a puppet” said George angrily.

 

“No need to be rude to a longtime friend” said Gabriel smiling.

 

“I’ll never be your suit until you bring him back” said George angrily.

 

“I’ve never seen you so mad...well then since you say yes...alright” said Gabriel.

 

Everything turns white.

 

~~~

 

Harry is in the bathroom puking. He has been feeling strange for the last 3 weeks and 4 days.

 

“What is happening to me?” he said weakly.

 

He gets up from the floor and walks out towards the living room.

 

His green eyes widen in surprise at the familiar identical red haired boys. One looking at Harry in concern and the other smiling excitedly.

 

“No...that’s not possible” said Harry in shock that Fred is alive.


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tells Harry the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter

Harry is in shock about the twins. He doesn’t know if this is a dream, or some shape shifting creature or is something really wrong with the food he ate.

 

“Fred? George? ...” said Harry as he had his hand on the wand.

 

“Ok kiddo before you do anything crazy hear us out” said “George”.

 

Harry notices that something is odd about George especially the way he talks and that he have two ears now… This isn’t normal!

 

“I know this is weird Harry...yes it’s me Fred and this will be a long story so please sit down” said Fred kindly

 

“George” snapped his finger, Harry feel being gently put on the comfortable chair and his wand disappeared.

 

“Bloody hell” said Harry fearfully.

 

“Calm down kiddo I’ll explain but take deep breaths first...I’m not going to hurt you we’re just gonna talk” said “George”.

 

Harry is not convinces and tries to leave the chair but couldn’t.

 

“I never thought I do this...but Harry please hear us out please” begged Fred who is blushing. 

 

Fred always hate begging and he does not do it often. 

 

Harry sighs.

 

“Alright I’ll humor you” he said .

 

**_4 hours later_ **

 

“...So you’re not George” said Harry angrily.

 

“You repeat that the 3rd time but yeah I'm no George...this is his body” said Gabriel.

 

Harry looks at him confusedly and he notices that Fred seems a little sad at what Gabriel just said. 

 

Fred appreciates that George sacrifices for him, in a way he is not surprise about that especially when Fred sacrificed his life for him. 

 

Fred and George loves Gabriel… They forgave him when he lied about being Loki especially when he saved the twins from the demons... But both became skeptical when Gabriel explains that he and George are his angelic vessels. The archangel told them that there is an important job he needs to do and that he needs one of the twins’ help to do that. The trickster was kind enough to give the twins plenty of time to think and he had warn them about the dangers they will face when the wizarding war begins...but the twins dive into that anyway...

 

“Wh-what are you?” said Harry.

 

“I’m Gabriel the archangel…” he said.

 

“Angels are real the whole time?” said Harry in surprised. Harry had been praying to them all his life.

 

“Yeah! And something amazing happened to you” said Gabriel smiling.

 

Harry’s eyes widen.

 

“What would that be?” said Harry.

 

“Well you remember what you been wishing for? For almost your whole life?” said Gabriel.

 

Harry sighs and shook his head. “That’s none of your business! That’s no one’s business”

 

The thing wearing George’s body laughs.

 

“What I am saying is that your wish for a loving family came true...your powers made that happened” said the archangel.

 

Harry looks at him in even more disbelief.

 

“You see kiddo...you’re up the duff” said Gabriel.

 

Harry gets confused.

 

“You know knocked up...late...expecting...a bun in your oven...get it?” said the trickster childishly.

 

Harry shakes his head not believing the archangel.

 

“He’s saying you’re preggers” said Fred.

 

“NO I’M A MAN!!! I only kissed two girls and nothing else happened beyond that!” said Harry angrily.

 

“You’re a wizard...yes it is rare for wizards to be pregnant like 1 or 3 in a hundred but it happens and we called them carriers...I think Hermione told you that before didn’t she? The only strange part is that you are still a virgin” said Fred.

 

Harry looks down.

 

“H-how? If I am with child...then how did it happened?” said Harry.

 

“I told you kiddo! Your magic put the bun in your oven without anyone putting their sticks in your fire” said Gabriel as he laughs as he comes forward to him.

 

The archangel put his hand on Harry’s belly and he blushes deeply when Gabriel gently moves his hand under his shirt.

 

“D-don’t touch me!” he said.

 

Harry suddenly gasps when he feels the aura he’s been feeling within for the last 3 weeks.

 

“You feel that?...you feel that power that’s not your own inside you? That’s your kid in there...You made your baby...100% you” said Gabriel smiling as he moves his hand away. 

 

Harry sighs and he sinks down in the chair. He puts his hand on his belly stroking it.

 

“...Well now that we have that outta the way so let’s go” said Gabriel snapping his fingers helping Harry up.

 

“Wh-what why?” said Harry in confusion and he struggles to get away from him.

 

“We have to leave as quick as possible kid...demons and my siblings are after you now, by now they know about your pregnancy” said Gabriel as he holds Fred and Harry into his embrace.

 

“Angels have siblings? And there’s demons?!” said Harry in shock.

 

“I’ll explain more when we get there! Stop struggling and no time for goodbyes to your friends!” said Gabriel impatiently as he snaps his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw how would Sam and Dean reaction to Gabriel having Twin Vessels and that there is a pregnant man?


	3. Providing and Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gives Harry his breakfast and comforts his vessel's twin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long on this

“He's gone!?” shouted Zachariah.

 

“Yes the boy is gone before we got there,” said one of his angels in a hesitant tone. 

 

“You shouldn't come back empty handed…you have any clue what happened?” he said in a threatening tone.

 

“There are no signs of a demon's doing, we don’t see any sulfur and there is no sign of human magic usage...We believe it was one of our brethren,” said another angel.

 

It would have been really easy to take the new Master Of Death since Harry wouldn’t be able to use most of his powerful magic while with the child. While it is quite annoying for the high ranked angel that the pregnant virgin is taken, he decides to deal with that later.

 

“...Whatever that traitor is planning, that will only delay the **adoption,** obviously, he will need that virgin and the cargo alive **...** Let’s focus on the Winchesters for now, there's still time before our little Merlin is ready to pop,” said Zachariah crossing his arms.

~~~~

Harry wakes up on a comfortable bed and he gets up. He’s in a room filled with board games, video games, toys, comic books, and dirty magazines (which Harry rolled his eyes). On a table next to Harry’s bed, there are some plates of pastries which have cauldron cakes and his favorite treacle tarts (very tempting for the boy who lived to eat but he was hesitant). 

 

He has been staying with _  Gabriel _  and Fred for weeks. The archangel told Harry that the demons and angels are currently on edge and with Harry’s condition it is not safe for him to be in the wizarding world nor in the muggle world anymore. 

 

The archangel could tell the Boy Who Lived about the apocalypse and the Winchesters  **but he won’t for now** because there is already so much on the boy’s mind…

 

Unknowing to Harry, the prophecy about his son is that his child will be far more powerful than himself… and both upstairs and downstairs wants to claim his baby.

 

“Hiya kiddo” Gabriel who suddenly appear to Harry with a plate of pancakes and a container of syrup on a tray for him.

 

Harry flinches and he almost screamed.

 

“Did you have to do that George?!” said Harry in alarm.

 

“Whoa calm down kiddo, sorry about that, I keep telling you I’m Gabriel, Georgie is asleep...here’s your breakfast!” said the archangel as he sets the tray on Harry’s lap.

 

Harry has already accepted that Gabriel isn't George and it is not his usual pranks. The younger twin hasn't done any pranks since Fred die, the accent is too weird, and the powers he did without a wand and the powers that should be impossible for a wizard to do. Fred is alive which is the biggest evidence of all...It's just that the name he said to Gabriel was a habit for whenever George prank him before he died... 

 

Harry is hesitant about the meal in front of him.

 

“C’ mon eat...sure normally it’s right not to eat food from someone like me but  _ in your condition _ that’s where I draw the line...do it for your kid,” said Gabriel.

 

The wizard’s sighs and he puts syrup on his pancakes and slowly eats it. It is pretty delicious, warm and fluffy like a cloud.

 

“Good huh?” said Gabriel nicely while holding Harry’s hand.

 

He flinches and moves his hand away from the archangel. A frown appears on George’s face but shrugs.

 

“Well, I give you space, for now, pray to me if you need anything else,” he said as he disappears.

 

Ever since Harry was taken from his home, either Gabriel or Fred gives him meals. Of course, neither of them would let Harry leave the room.

~~~

Fred is looking down as he looks out the window. He hears wings once again and feels a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Freddy,” said Gabriel cheerfully and Fred turns to him.

 

“George I-I mean Gabriel,” said Fred correcting himself.

 

He is still trying to get used to his possessed twin. It kind of hurts him that George allows himself to be possessed.

 

“He’s still in here Freddy, he’s ok...You’ll have him back soon enough alright! ...just wait,” said the archangel politely when he read his mind.

“I wonder how would either of the Winchesters feel if one of them says yes to one of your brothers?” said Fred angrily.

 

Gabriel had told Fred what is happening to the world; the Winchester brothers breaking the seals to Lucifer starting the apocalypse, that the Winchesters are the vessels to Gabriel’s archangel brothers, that heaven & hell wants Harry’s baby, and that he and his twin are Gabriel’s true vessels. 

 

That cause Fred to worry about his family but most of all that the person in front of him **is not his George**...

 

“Look if you're worried about your family and friends... neither the demons nor my brothers will gain nothing from them because they know that  none of your loved ones has any ideas where you three might be ...and no point of any hostage situations if they have no way to contact any of you or me,” said the archangel shrugging.

 

Fred sighs in relief as he stares into the archangel wearing his little brother’s face...

 

“And your Georgie is fine, he knows what he is getting himself into...I’m nothing like my brothers with their “prom dresses”... Gred and Forge are more than just that...” said Gabriel comfortingly as he softly strokes Fred’s cheek.

 

The older twin moves away from his touch,  he still loves Gabriel just as much he loves George but it is too weird for Fred to even look at him.

 

Gabriel sighs in defeat and he looks deeply in Fred’s eyes.

 

“If you’re uncomfortable, it’s ok I’ll wait and just to let you know...George asked...well more like he demands that _I take care of you too_ …” said Gabriel sympathetically and Fred’s eyes widen at that.

 

Gabe immediately hugs him, and Fred didn’t hug back nor did he stop the archangel from doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw what do you think would be Sam and Dean reaction to Gabriel's twin vessels and a pregnant virgin?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Harry is a virgin but who will have the honor of taking it with his consent? Only time will tell


End file.
